Perfect Broken Family
by TVDblood
Summary: Hestia thinks that it's time for a bonding trip with the rest of her siblings, nephews and So she convinces them to go in one because, clearly, they need Her siblings are always fighting each other and they don't have a good relationship with their children, maybe it will help Or tear them apart even But it's a risk Hestia is willing to take.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write this fanfic in a grammar class, go figure, and I found it amazing. I hope you guys like it too.**

"Are you two really sure that this is a good idea?" a woman with dark chocolate brown hair asked her sisters after reluctantly agreed with their idea.

"Come on! Zeus' girl can't be that bad! I spend most days at Hades ' palace listening to his complaining and him and his son arguing. And don't even remind me of that depressive son of his!" her sister with big brown eyes said. After saying that, she pulled her black hair in a ponytail.

"It is your choice to stay there or not, Demeter" the woman pointed out. She had brown eyes like Demeter.

"Well, I wasn't going to leave my daughter at the lions' den, Hera!" said Demeter annoyed. She, like Hera, was reluctant about their oldest sister idea.

"That said "lion" is her HUSBAND" and with that the yelling started.

"Have you met Hades?" she said like it explained everything.

"Yes, I have, if I recall well, he is our older brother, married to your daughter and an _unfaithful husband_!" Hera hissed the last two words with anger and disgust.

"Yes, he is, but _who are you to talk_?" Demeter hissed back.

"THE goddess of marriage!" yelled Hera with wide eyes for her sister even asking the question. They didn't even notice a small figure letting out a tired sigh like the person saw this million times already.

"And how many times did _your husband_ cheat on you? Because, if I recall well, a lot more than Hades cheated on Persephone" a smirk grew on her face knowing that she had hit a nerve.

"Not again" murmured the small girl and face palmed herself.

A loud smack echoed through Olympus, and then in seconds a fight between the goddess of marriage and the goddess of the harvest could be heard in all the Olympus. An it was left for the small girl to pull them apart, but the irony was that, the small girl was their oldest sister, but in a form of a eight-year-old girl.

"Sisters" the fight continued "Hera! Demeter!" no one listened to her. So she decided to pull them both apart by the hair.

"Ah! Let me go, Hestia! Let me beat Demeter so hard she won't feel her body for a century!" Hera yelled trying to get off Hestia's grip. However, the goddess of hearth was pretty strong for a looks like eight-year-old.

"I want to see you try, Hera!" yelled Demeter. Both goddesses were with golden blood on their clothes and their hairs looked like rat's nest.

"And that's exactly why I suggested the bonding trip!" Hestia said looking between the sisters she was holding. "AND you two are going no matter what."

"Even if we're going, how do you plan to convince our brothers and their brats?" asked Demeter calming a little. "Because Katie won't be a problem."

"Hera, you'll convince Zeus, and if you don't want to see Thalia and Jason before the trip, you make him convince them." Hestia said and stared at Hera with the look that the younger one didn't dare to defy.

"Fine" Hera said in a spoiled tone. "Now, if let me go, I'll try to convince Zeus to go in this trip" with that Hestia let her go and Hera disappeared in a bright light.

"Hades won't listen to me" Demeter stated.

"So you convince Poseidon. You know I'm Hades' favorite" said the older one while Demeter rolled her eyes.

"Should I say that it's an order from you and that he can bring Percy?"

"Basically"

"Okay. I'll try." Demeter said and disappeared the same way Hera did, but she left a smell of cereals.

"So, that leaves Hades to me" the eight-year-old murmured. "It can't be that hard…" she told herself.

_One hour later at Hades' palace_

"No" was his answer for the millionth time.

"Please?"

"No"

"Alstublieft?" she tried in Dutch.

"No"

"Por favor? Para sua irmã favorita que te ama muito…"

"No! Want to hear in Portuguese? Não!" Hades yelled. "Look, speak in Portuguese won't help. You tried in Greek, Latin, Italian, Spanish, Japanese, Russian, German and French" the oldest sibling replied annoyed by his sister's innumerous tries of getting him to agree to go in a 'bonding trip' with his children, brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews.

"Don't make me beg!" she said and Hades let out a loud annoyed sigh.

"Hestia, I said no!" with this, the girl kneed and hugged his legs like a child would do. Well, by appearance she was one, but that wasn't the point.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, παρακαλώ, παρακαλώ, παρακαλώ, παρακαλώ, παρακαλώ, παρακαλώ, παρακαλώ, please, please, please, please, por favor, please, please…"

_One hour later_

"-ase, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please…" she continued. A woman in a table nearby and a boy were just watching the scene with amusement.

"What do you think?" the boy with black eyes just like his father's asked "Should we help?" he asked pointing his head to the siblings.

"Which one?" the woman with multicolored eyes that resembled the seasons of the year asked.

"I don't know. Maybe dad?" the boy suggested.

"Nah, your dad is doing just fine" she said, "I wonder, how he didn't explode yet?"

"He's getting pretty good controlling his temper. He only yelled at me once today. Can you believe it, Persephone?"

"Nico, I was there and yes, he's getting better at it. But if you miss him yelling at you, I can yell at you as I used to before" she said smirking.

"Oh Gods! No!" Nico said and turned to see his father and aunt again "Actually, I'll just leave it. I will probably get blasted" he said and the Persephone nodded and both continued to watch the scene.

"-lease, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, plea…"

"Shut up, Hestia! I'm going, okay? Just shut up, I can't take it anymore!" Hades finally gave up after two hours. Hestia jumped in Hades, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Thank you, big brother! You're the best!" she said and he rolled his eyes at her. She let him out and he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her "I promise I won't bother you with my crazy ideas for five centuries, okay?"

"A millennia"

"Seven centuries"

"Fine" he agreed and Hestia had a huge grin on her face.

"See you at Olympus in one hour, brother" she said and disappeared in bright light.

"I'm impressed, father. A eight-year-old convinced you to go in a bonding trip with your brothers and sisters"

"Nieces and nephews" completed his wife grinning.

"And hugged you. Be careful, my lord, someone might think you're growing soft" Nico said a bit cynical. He couldn't help it. His father never showed any emotion to him besides disappointment, anger and annoyance.

"Don't speak to me this way, boy" his father said angry and his wife let out a sigh.

"I'm so sorry, my lord. It won't happen again" the boy said cynic again. "I'm leaving, so I won't be bothering you. Don't worry Hazel will love to go in a bonding trip" he said.

"Bianca wouldn't speak to me this way!" 

"Of course she wouldn't! Because she is the perfect daughter! She would do something faster, better. She would be stronger, more fearless, she would behave better, speak better, walk better, breath better, blink better. She should be alive instead of me! I get, okay? You don't need to remind me that everyday!" Nico snapped and disappeared in the shadows.

'_Hestia is right, this family clearly needs help'_ Persephone thought leaving her husband alone with a shocked face because of his son's words.


	2. Usual Family Meeting

**Hello again! I was so happy with the reviews last chapter! Here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

Percy was having a pretty good day.

He was at the beach with the only disturbance until now was his cousin looking for a girl to talk about vampire business. And that was because Percy didn't even know that those creatures existed. When he asked why, Nico only replied that the Ally's sister managed to disappear from her house and appear in a city full of them. Nico said demigods and vampires don't usually have problems with each other and he didn't need to worry.

So he did as Nico said and didn't think of it anymore. Annabeth was with her father; Leo at Bunker 9, Jason, Hazel, Piper and Frank were at Camp Jupiter so that left him pretty much alone for the day. Not that he was complaining, he wanted to spend the day in peace, alone, to think.

Of course, that peace didn't last long.

He saw two figures getting out of the ocean. One of them was completely dry and looked like an older version of him. The other was a woman with black hair and big brown eyes, but unlike the man, she was soaked, he remembered her from his visits in Olympus and Underworld. The woman was Demeter, and the man, his father. When both were close enough Percy noticed that Poseidon was covered with cereal. Obviously, the both were arguing.

"Lady Demeter. Father" Percy said and bowed.

"At least your son has manners" Demeter commented. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll find Katie" she said and left them both.

"What happened, father?" the boy asked.

"It seems that my sister, Hestia, had the idea of going in bonding trip with _us_" he said the word us like it was a plague.

"Who exactly is "us"?" Percy asked a bit suspicious that he wasn't exactly going to like the answer.

"You, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Hazel, Katie, your uncles, aunts and I" and that was it. Go on a trip with Nico, Thalia and his father was a piece of cake, but the whole family? It wasn't going to end well.

"Do we have a choice?"

"No. Hestia will kill us if we don't go"

"So… What are we waiting for?"

"Demeter and Katie" his father answered. A few minutes passed and Demeter appeared with Katie, who looked like a younger version of her mother. Demeter was pulling a rope of roots with a body tanged in it.

"Who's that?" Poseidon asked pointing to the body.

"Oh, him? It's Nico. Hades asked me to capture him." She answered. Anyone could guess it was Nico by the clothes.

"Let me go, Demeter!" Nico yelled trying to get a rid of the roots, but couldn't.

"When we get in Olympus, with pleasure, but until we get there, you'll stay like this." The woman said and the boy groaned.

"Let's go, Demeter" Poseidon said and Percy felt a hand on his shoulder and he closed his eyes, knowing that both gods would got in their divine form to get them in Olympus.

When Percy opened his eyes, he saw Olympus, even after going there lots of times, he always got impressed by his girlfriend's work. He looked around to see his father bickering with Demeter because of something he didn't bother to know. Nico was still tangled in roots and Katie was quiet looking at the ceiling.

"How can they fight this much?" she asked him, he only shrugged.

"Percy!" a feminine voice came from behind him. He turned and saw Thalia smiling at him, Jason was standing next to her and waved his hand, Percy waved back and smiled back to Thalia, it had been a while since he last saw her.

"Long time no see, Thalia!" he said and she stared at him with shock.

"Wow, where did that come from?" she asked.

"I saw Annabeth using it once so, I tried." he said shrugging.

"Well, don't use it, it's too smart for you" Thalia said and I saw Jason holding back a laugh. "Hey, Katie"

"Hey, Thalia. Jason." She greeted the siblings. Both Thalia and Jason had electric blue eyes; the difference was that Thalia had black spiky hair while Jason had military short blonde hair.

"Is that Di Angelo?" Jason asked narrowing his eyes at the figure struggling to get out of the roots grasp.

"Yeah, I still don't know why Demeter did this" the green eyed boy said.

"It's obvious, Percy. If Hades told my mom to capture him, it's because he didn't want to come and was trying to run" the daughter of Demeter explained.

"Just Jackson to be so dumb" Jason comment and the son of Poseidon felt the anger rising inside.

"I'll show you the dumb you stupid little Roman!" he replied uncapping a pen that became his sword, Riptide.

"Want to fight, Jackson?" the son of Jupiter asked throwing his coin in the air that suddenly became a sword. "Let's fight!" and them both did start a fight.

In the background Thalia could see her father, Hera, Demeter and Poseidon arguing loudly, Nico and Katie chatting, and of course her brother and her cousin fighting.

"Stupid men" she murmured under her breath and sighed while rolling her eyes.

"For how long are they fighting?" asked a dark skinned girl with curly dark hair and golden eyes, Hazel, asked getting closer to her.

"One minute"

"For how long are they in the same room?"

"Two minutes"

"Impressive" Hazel said and they chuckled at that. "Who's that?" she asked to the figure on the ground tangled in roots talking to Katie.

"Your brother"

"What did he do?"

"Tried not to come"

"I guessed so" she said and let out a tired sigh as she saw her father get in the middle of his siblings argue, that was about to turn into a fight.

"Who didn't appear yet?" the blue-eyed girl asked.

"Lady Hestia, I guess. I came with dad. You came with Zeus and Hera?" she asked and the Thalia nodded "And then Percy, Nico and Katie must've have come with Demeter and Poseidon" the other nodded again "So it's just her"

"Just who?" someone asked from behind them. They turned and saw an eight-year-old girl with eyes of the color of fire.

"Lady Hestia, we were just seeing who didn't arrive yet, and you were the only one missing." explained Thalia after both girls bowed their aunt.

"For how long are they like this?" the goddess asked.

"Four minutes since I arrived" said Hazel.

"Five since I arrived" said Thalia tiredly "Won't they ever act civilly?"

"I'm trying, that's why I planned the trip" Hestia explained and both girls nodded. The gods' fight was starting to get ugly at the time. "Great" she said ironically and whistled so loudly that it echoed through the whole Olympus. Everyone stopped and stared at them. "Can't I leave you guys for FIVE minutes without you starting a war?" the goddess asked angry. All the gods, Percy and Jason looked embarrassed by her point.

"Lady Hestia" all the other demigods bowed her. Well, almost all them, since Nico couldn't get up.

"Demeter, free the boy" Hestia ordered her sister. And Demeter did as her sister ordered. The goddess of hearth turned to Nico with pleading big fire color eyes "Nico, will you go on this trip? For me, please?"

"Of course, Lady Hestia" he answered bowing her because he was tangled in roots before.

"See, Hades? You just have to ask nicely!" Hestia said grinning at her brother's dumbfounded face. "Now, let's go and get this trip started!"


	3. Forest Pairs

**Hey guys! Another chapter! Just for you to know I loved this one and I hope you feel the same! About the updates, I might update only on weekends as the school keeps me busy the whole week!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as I did! **

Nico should carry painkillers around because after fifteen minutes in a car with Demeter and Poseidon he had a terrible migraine.

While they were at Olympus, Hestia decided that they should go in four cars, in random groups she picked. Nico ended up with Demeter and Poseidon. Jason and Percy were with Hestia. Thalia and Katie were with Zeus. And Hazel was with Hera and Hades. Nico was glad his sister was with their father because e didn't want to look at the god's face for a long time, but he knew that when they arrived at wherever they were going, he would have to.

Nico let out a loud tired sigh trying to ignore the two gods arguing in the front seats. He rested his head in the window thinking that maybe the cold of it could ease the pain in his head.

"Shut up, Demeter! Can't you see that the boy is in pain?" Poseidon asked harshly.

"Hades' boy?"

"Yeah, now shut up!" was Poseidon defending Nico? This he couldn't be sure because his head hurt too much to pay attention. "You're okay, boy?"

"You want the truth or something that will make you both happy to start arguing again?" the teen asked with his eyes closed tightly.

"The truth!"

"Well, I feel like someone stabbed me in the head with Backbiter, filled the injury with manticore's poison and ants. So, not very good." Nico said.

"Do you have any painkillers?' the god of seas asked.

"Don't you think that if he had, he would've drunk them by now?" the goddess of harvest hissed. "You're such a Kelp Head!"

"Look here you…" Poseidon was interrupted by an annoyed Nico.

"If you two really are willing to stop my migraine, I would suggest for you two SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the young son of Hades yelled the last part. They felt the earth shake a little and the boy take a deep breath. "Look, it would be very nice of you to stop arguing" and with that no one spoke the rest on the rest of the road.

As the time passed, Nico's migraine was almost over, the car was in silence. A good silence fell on the car since the gods stopped arguing. Nico knew that the people the car on their front were Percy and Jason; Gods bless Hestia to endure those two in the same car.

Then the car in the front stopped and Demeter did the same. The three of them got out of the car as the three of the other car did. They were in the edge of a forest and Nico had a feeling that this was his last chance to run. The other cars were stopping too. The adrenaline ran through his veins. Yes or no? Run or not? But then another question passed through his head.

_What would Bianca do?_

Nico knew she would stay, but he wasn't her. Should he act like a chicken and run from his _family_? Besides, he promised Hestia he would stay, but not on the Styx. However, something in him didn't want to let the goddess down, maybe it was because she was the only one who thought that this could be fixed. And Nico hoped she was right because he didn't want to stay with his father for nothing.

It's not like Nico despised the Lord of the Underworld, but, clearly, he despised him. Or so Nico thought.

Jason and Percy were quarreling about something and Demeter walked to Hestia and started to talk with her. So, this left Poseidon and Nico.

"You know that this is you last chance to escape" it wasn't a question "I won't stop you if you do." Poseidon spoke truthfully.

"Why?"

"Because there must be a good reason for you to be dragged to Olympus tangled in roots." Poseidon said looking at the road, green eyes full of understanding. "They are basically taking your choices of staying or going." With that the god of seas turned and looked into Nico's dark brown eyes. "But now it's your choice. If you're going to stay, okay, Percy and Hazel will be glad you're here. But if you want to leave, you've got to do it now."

Nico stared at his uncle. Like Percy, Poseidon was wiser than people gave him credit for. The son of Hades knew that Poseidon and Percy were alike, but not that much. If the demigods could be so much like their immortal parents, Nico wished he was like Maria.

"Thank you for understanding, Lord…"

"Uncle" Poseidon interrupted him.

"Uncle Poseidon. And for giving me the right of the choice, but I made a promise to Lady Hestia and I don't like to brake my promises."_ And I don't want to look like a coward. _Nico added mentally. The other two cars arrived. "Am I going to regret this?"

"Probably"

"I guessed" the boy said and both chuckled.

"Katie, did you see that? Nico chuckled! This is impossible! What could Poseidon probably say to make Death Breath _chuckle!" _Nico heard Thalia comment to Katie, as they got closer.

"Oh, shut up Hades!" Nico heard Hera yell as the both got out of one of the cars. _Yes, Hera, say something helpful_.

"Okay, we're all here, Hestia!" Zeus said loudly.

"Good. Now I'll explain. There's a cottage in the middle of the forest. Since I want us to get to know each other better for this bonding trip, I decided that I should divide us in pairs with one god and one demigod who don't know each other well." Hestia said and the other gods and the demigods looked the idea, but they nodded.

"So, sister, what are the pairs?" Hades asked crossing his arms over his chest narrowing his eyes.

"Just know that there will be no changes. Demeter and Hazel" Hestia said looking at the goddess of harvest and the African looking girl with golden eyes, they didn't object. "Katie and I. Hera and Jason" the goddess of marriage looked like she wanted to kill Hestia, but said nothing. "Zeus and Perseus."

"Are you mad woman?" yelled Poseidon said at Nico's right side.

"Ouch" the said covering his right ear with his hand.

"Sorry, nephew"

"It's okay." The boy said.

"Anyway, are you trying to kill my son?" the god asked with wide eyes.

"No, and Zeus won't bring any harm to your boy, Poseidon. Now, may I continue?" no one objected because of her tone. Hestia no longer looked like an eight-year-old girl. She looked like she was on her early twenties.

"You may" Demeter said and Hestia nodded.

"Thalia and Hades."

"_WHAT_?" yelled Zeus, Hades, Jason and Thalia with loud thunders roaring in the sky.

"The same for both of them. No harm will be done, okay, Hades?" Hestia stared deeply in his eyes and he nodded.

"See? No need to worry! And Poseidon and Nico! No overreacting! Please! There was enough shouting for today!" Hestia said tired. "You're things are in the cottage already. Now you just need to get there. Let's go, Katie!" the woman said and both of them left.

"Hazel, you're ready?" Demeter asked and the golden-eyed girl nodded.

"Yeah, let's go" she said and both left following the same way Hestia and Katie did.

When they left, there was silence between the gods and demigods; maybe it was because the three big were prepared to take the first pair to go as threat to their children. And that was until Hera rolled her eyes and let out a groan.

"Let's go, Jason. If someone die here because of my brothers, I don't want to be the one to inform Hestia!" with that Jason followed his stepmother into the woods without a word.

"Touch my son and you die, Zeus!" Poseidon threatened his brother.

"That works for you too, Hades!" Zeus threatened the Lord of the Underworld, who just rolled his eyes.

The demigods rolled their eyes at their fathers' old threats, but the thing is that Thalia and Percy were deeply concerned about what might happen to them. After a minute Zeus and Poseidon were waiting for a threat coming from Hades about Nico's safety, but it never came.

"What?" the brown-eyed brother asked annoyed.

"No threats?" his brothers asked.

"I believe in my son's ability to defend himself!" Hades said annoyed.

"Now you believe in my abilities?" Nico asked bitterly. The others were shocked by Nico's tone towards his father, as they all knew that all he ever wanted was his acceptance. "Unbelievable!" He chuckled darkly "You know what? Let's go, Uncle?" Nico asked and Poseidon just nodded, still shocked by the scene.

"Yeah, see you at the cottage, Percy!" the man said.

"See you later, Dad!" the green eyed boy replied.

With his son's goodbye, Poseidon and Nico left in silence and entered in the forest. Poseidon knew that Nico's relationship with his father was hard, but he never knew how hard. And based in what he just saw, it was harder than he thought. The god looked at his nephew, he looked just like Hades. Hair, eyes, skin, gracious way of walking, everything.

The God of Seas never knew how the kid acted around people, he would ask Percy later. For some odd reason, he wanted to help Nico. Maybe it was because the kid looked just like his brother when they were younger. Before he became his actual bitter self.

Maybe it was an illusion, but Poseidon could swear that he saw a tear rolling from Nico's cheeks. It could've been an illusion, or not. But one thing Poseidon was sure, he wouldn't allow Nico to become the same thing Hades did. For that, the man knew he needed to act fast because the kid was in the right road to become as bitter as his father.


	4. Roomates

**Hi people! I got a break from school and finally got sometime to write! Here's another chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

If someone ever gives you the idea of taking a walk with one of your relatives, ignore it, run away, hide in the nearest cave and close it with a giant rock. At least that was what Percy thought because the idea was safer than taking a walk in a forest with Zeus.

The thing is, Percy knew better than simply decline something from the gods, look at Nico for an example, he tried to run and was captured by Demeter with roots.

So, yeah, running wasn't an idea.

On the bright side, Percy wasn't the only one in this position. He knew his father wouldn't hurt Nico, but he couldn't say the same about Hades and Thalia.

Percy and Zeus were walking in an awkward silence. However, Percy didn't bother to break it since Zeus would probably find a reason to threaten him. So, Percy decided to compare Jason and Thalia to Zeus. Like both of his children Zeus had blue eyes, but they were a bit greyish as if a storm was bout to come. Well, now he knows where Athena's eyes came from. Jason had blond hair, but Zeus had black with hints of grey, more like Thalia's without the grey part.

"So, Perseus, how is the camp going after the war?" Percy broke off his thoughts with the sound of Zeus' voice.

"Oh, uh, great" Percy said still shocked by Zeus' effort to start a normal conversation. "We're rebuilding all the cabins since most of them were damaged during the war. Annabeth thought it would be better to rebuild all of them." Percy said proud of his girlfriend.

"And she designed Olympus after the war. Athena is really proud of her." Zeus commented and the boy nodded. After the silence fell again between them, Percy felt like it was his time to try to start a conversation.

"Lord Zeus, I mean no disrespect, but why did you agree coming in this trip?" Percy asked a bit curious.

"Hera can be very convincing when she's angry. And when she has a huge blackmail. And you?"

"Spend sometime with my dad is going to be good. Besides, he said we didn't have a choice." Percy said and shrugged. "And I think that maybe it will be good for me and my cousins to fight less."

"I don't even know what to expect from this trip." Zeus said more for himself than for Percy. As soon as the conversation ended, Percy knew that this as the farthest a peaceful conversation would go with Zeus. So, he didn't speak anymore.

After fifteen minutes Percy felt like something was behind them and when looked at his uncle, he knew that he felt it too. Percy put his hand in his pocket and pulled his pen out. The boy saw that Zeus was ready to summon a lightning any second.

"Whoever arrives last in the cottage is a Kelp Head!" a feminine voice yelled passing between Zeus and me.

"It will be you, Air Head!" Percy yelled running after Thalia. After a couple of minutes both were running side by side with smirks on their faces. "I can't believe we will be arriving there before them!" Percy yelled to Thalia.

"Look, on your left!" someone shouted and the cousins did as the voice said, only to the both of them hit the face in a huge tree. After a second, he recognized that it was Zeus' voice.

"They always look!" Hades shouted and chuckled with his brother. Both of them started running again, leaving the demigods behind.

"The gods took this really seriously" Thalia commented getting up and he got up, but felt a little dizzy.

"Too seriously" Percy said and they walked slowly following the voices of the competitive gods. "Who do you that will win?"

"Hades"

"Me too" Percy didn't doubt that Hades would shadow travel to the house.

"By the way, what possessed Nico for him to say that back on the road?" Thalia asked curious.

"I don't know, both Hades and Nico are really stubborn and moody. They probably had a fight, but maybe there's more" Percy answered; he knew that it would be difficult to get answers from Nico because he didn't trust people easily.

"Cheater!" they heard Zeus yell. The cousins looked at each other with the _I-knew-it_ look.

Thalia started to run towards her dad and Percy went after her. Percy could see the cottage from where they were now. It was a huge cottage, emphasis in _huge_. Percy kept walking and he saw Hades standing by the door smirking.

"I didn't think that the cottage would be this big." Percy commented and entered the cottage. One word to describe it: homely. Hestia was definitely the one who built it.

"Finally! I thought you four were lost!" Demeter said coming to us.

"Well, we're here now, Cereal Brain" Hades said moody. _He must be bipolar_, or soPercy thought.

"Unfortunately, yes, Corpse Breath" she replied dryly. Honestly, Percy didn't know how this family survived so many years together.

Thalia and Zeus came through the door, the girl with an annoyed face and her father held a serious face. Maybe Percy shouldn't have left those two alone. The four of them followed Demeter to the living room; the rest of the family was waiting for them.

"Hestia, can you explain everything now?" Hera asked in a serious tone.

"There are three bedrooms that we'll need to share. I decided that there's no way better to bond with the family than share a bedroom. Because most of you have your own cabins, or palaces, you don't have to share anything, and this will be good way for you all learn how to share. There are two bathrooms." Just when the Goddess of the Hearth said that, the room exploded with 'What?' and 'No way!'. Only the three goddesses stayed quiet and sighed.

"Silence!" Demeter yelled making everyone shut up. "Continue, sister."

"We will make activities together, have meals together as a family and I'll choose random 3 people to cook every lunch or dinner. The breakfast and snack is up to me and Demeter." Hestia finished and Demeter smirked, making the gods and Nico start complaining. "And that's my final decision."

"Who are we going to share room with, Lady Hestia?" Hazel asked politely.

"Call me Hestia or Aunt Hestia, Hazel dear!" the goddess replied smiling "The first bedroom is here on the first floor, second door, on the corridor on the left. The people are: Zeus, me, Percy and Hazel.

Percy felt the color leaving his face; he could see the same happening Hazel. A walk with Zeus, piece of cake, but sharing a room for gods know how long? He's dead. Percy could imagine that Hazel would be thinking the same thing. His only consolation was that Hestia and Hazel would be there.

"The second bedroom is on the second floor, first door on the right. The people are: Poseidon, Demeter, Nico and Katie."

Percy could see Nico sighing in relief, which was strange since Percy knew that Nico would hate to share a bedroom with the 'Cereal Maniac' as his cousin like to call her.

"And the third bedroom is also on the second floor, second door on the right. The people staying there are: Hades, Hera, Jason and Thalia." Thalia's color was drained from her face and Hades sighed annoyed.

"Aunt Hestia, if we're sharing bedrooms, why such a big cottage?" Katie asked curious.

"Because I know all of you enjoy doing different things so I adjust the other rooms for each one of you have some space and do something you like. The third floor is a music room with all the instruments." She finished. "Oh, Hazel?"

"Yes, Aunt Hestia?"

"You'll be cooking dinner with Demeter and Hera in ten minutes."

**So, did you like it? Hate it? Review your opinion.**


End file.
